A Demon Loving A Human
by Humonculi Denial
Summary: Inuyasha Helps To Save A Princess Named Inuyashi, But What Happens When He Starts To Fall For Her...And She's Related To Who! Please R&R!


**WOOT!!! This is like a fanfic that I am going to actually keep on going with and not quitting right in the middle of it... I hope**

**Sesshomaru: Yah right...remember all the other stories you wrote and deleted...that you never finished...**

**Shut up!!! and I thought you loved me..**

**Sesshomaru: I don't love you...I like what's on you...**

**WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!**

**Sesshomaru: OKAY THEN STOP YELLING!!!**

**Mashin: feh... she owns nothing but Denkou, Lasunginia, Katrina...**

**Denkou: and you!!**

**Okay then...Onto the fanfic!!!

* * *

**

Inuyasha and the gang have recently been helping a weird village where demons and humans live together...okay... anyway the princess of the village has been captured by some kind of demon that has been threatening the villagers and Inuyasha and Kagome are chasing it through a really REALLY thick forest...

"Inuyasha!! The tree!!" Kagome shouted gripping onto Inuyasha's Shirt.

"HOLY SHIT!!! DON'T YELL!!!" Inuyasha said dodging the tree, "and plus I knew it was there!"

"Just hurry up the demon is getting away!"

"Speaking of that! What is that creature that has the princess." Inuyasha said speeding up.

"I donno but I have a good feeling it is hungry..."

Thye came across a huge field of flowers. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of it and let Kagome get off his back.

"Where did it go?" Inuyasha said looking around the field.

"Over there!" Kagome pointed to glowing red eyes coming from beyond the tree's.

The demon jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome just screamed and went running the opposite direction.

The demon that landed in front of Inuyasha was a giant Dragon with snake eyes. It had a long snake like body and sharp claws. It's tail was rapped around something which was probably the princess.

"Why do you follow me half breed when you know you are just going to die" The dragon bellowed in a deep voice.

"Hah! Bring it on you over grown lizard!" Inuyasha jumped up in the air and took out the Tetsusaiga. He slashed the Dragons tail off and it feel to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha landed on the tail.

"Hah! We got the princess back! Whatcha' gonna do now!!" Inuyasha screamed at the Dragon. All He did was snort at Inuyasha and disappeared into thin air.

"Oh well...okay" Inuyasha jumped off the dragons tail and helped the princes. She was wearing a long silk white Kimono and her hair was jet black in a high ponytail.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a while until he heard Kagome screaming at him.

"Inuyasha!! You okay?? Is the princess okay??" Kagome ran up by Inuyasha sides.

The princess brushed off her Kimono, "Thank you so much for saving. My name is Inuyashi Takahashi, daughter of Ryohaku."

"Uhh...yah no prob." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head.

"We should get you back to the palace eh?" Kagome said smiling.

* * *

They arrived back in the village when all of a sudden, a guy with long black hair down to his ankles, came Running up to Inuyasha.

"Is my daughter okay?? It she hurt?? Did you find her??"

"Ryohaku-sama! She is okay!" Inuyasha smirked and looked behind him.

Inuyashi came running up to Ryohaku jumping into his arms.

"Father!! Inuyasha saved my life!! I was going to get eaten by dragon!!" Inuyashi yelled into her fathers ear.

"Haha! Yes he did didn't he! Should we reward him??"

"Yes!! I very much think so!! How about some food and night over at this huge palace!!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes! Of course! You can stay her as long as you want to!!" Ryohaku through his arms into the air laughing.

"Don't worry my father is always like this..." Inuyashi said smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned a light shade of red and looked at Inuyashi, "right..."

* * *

**Wow I'm done the first chapter!!! WOOT!!!**

**Sesshomaru: good for yah eh?**

**Yeppers!! Hehe now the nest chapter you get to meet the family!!...Oi...**

**R&R!!**


End file.
